Rugby, Riots and Redheads
by OnceABlueMoon
Summary: 'It seemed so sensible not to talk about feelings before! Just conceal, do feel, but HIDE THE CRUSH! But now I don't know if it's a date or not! I'm going to be awkward and embarrass myself and I hate asking you this but-' 'Tsuna-nii, please stop hyperventilating. If it means that much to you, I'll come.' There went her Friday night. Yuni already missed her warm blankets.


**Rugby, Riots and Redheads**

 **Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **Summary:** ''It seemed so sensible not to talk about feelings before! Just conceal, do feel, but HIDE THE CRUSH! But now I don't know if it's a date or not! I'm going to be so awkward and embarrass myself and I hate myself for asking you this but-''

''Tsuna-nii, please stop hyperventilating. If it means that much to you, I'll come.''

There went her Friday night. Yuni already missed her warm blankets.

High school AU

 **Pairings:** 0027 (EnmaTsuna) and pre- BluebellYuniMami

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

''Yu, please, I'll give _anything!_ Just go to the game with us!'' Tsuna tugged at his hair.

''You've done stuff with Enma plenty of time alone. Don't sell yourself short, aniki.'' Gently, Yuni took his hands in hers, leading them away from his abused hair.

''That was before he was my Almost-But-Not-Quite-Boyfriend!''It seemed so sensible not to talk about feelings before! Just conceal, do feel, but HIDE THE CRUSH! But now I don't know if it's a date or not! I'm going to be so awkward and embarrass myself and I hate myself for asking you this but-''

''Tsuna-nii, please stop hyperventilating. If it means that much to you, I'll come.''

There went her Friday night. Yuni already missed her warm blankets.

* * *

The first five minutes of the date-not-date-haha-who's-kidding- _anyone_ _?_ (Tsuna-nii wasn't fooling anybody ever), went a little like this:

''So… My sister's playing forward. If she's put into the game, that is. She's only a first year- maybe you share some classes? She likes science and Tsuna mentioned you did too, so…'' Enma fiddled with his jacket. The tips of his ears were red, and he kept sneaking glances at Tsuna, sliding his hand closer every time he thought the other wasn't looking. ''Oh, wait, I'm pretty sure I put the food somewhere in here-'' he bend over hastily as if not giving them anything right away was a crime.

Yuni covered her mouth to mask her giggles. Tsuna-nii looked at her, eyes wide with panic. _You okay?_ She mouthed, lowering her hands.

 _How is he so cute?!_ Taking a quick look at Enma, head practically in his bag by now, Tsuna wailed silently. Yuni bit her lip, trying not to laugh, but Tsuna's flailing made him fall off his seat, right into Enma. Who had cola bottles in his hands. _Open_ cola bottles, apparently, because they smacked down, brown liquid drenching their clothes.

''Ow!''

Yuni burst into laughter. Tsuna whined pitifully, his face buried under Enma's arm, the rest of him draped on top of the redhead.

''Are- Are you okay?'' Enma craned his neck to catch sight of Tsuna, patting his back all the while.

Tsuna shot up, turning beet red. ''Yes, yes! My fault! I didn't mean to knock you over, I'm so sorry! I mean, you've got a really nice chest and-'' Realizing what he'd said, squeaked, trying to retreat into his sweater like a turtle into his shell.

Enma, half-way to getting up, stumbled to the floor again. Dazed, he raised his head. ''You too!'' Cola dripped off his nose as he looked at Tsuna, flush creeping down his neck. ''Um. I meant. I mean. You-''

''Should probably go clean up,'' Yuni said.

Tsuna nodded frantically and Enma began to make way through the crowd, slipping through with a surprising ease for someone whose back width was regularly mistaken for a closet.

They'd be fine. As long as they didn't remember they were heading to the same bathroom. Where they would be alone.

Never say Yuni didn't have wingwoman skills. She did. She was just subtle about it. She was also pretty sure Enma had shaken those bottles because of the nerves, but some things were just fate. Or a riot. Yes, that they certainly were.

* * *

Her smile disappeared quickly after that. She should have stayed home and watched a movie like she had planned. The crowd is far too loud, the big spotlights too bright, and there was so much colour it hurt her eyes. Hugging herself, Yuni buried her head against her knees. She couldn't shut the roaring noise out, and I felt like the crowd was moving in on her. She wanted to go _home._

No. She'd come here to help Tsuna-nii. His happiness was more than worth facing a little social exhaustion and crowd-phobia.

…But Tsuna-nii wasn't here anymore and he and Enma had certainly looked like they were going in the right direction. No one would mind if she snuck away, right? A small first year, nobody would even notice. Looking around, Yuni sighed. Not an option. Both Enma and Tsuna would panic and it wasn't like she had a ride home without them.

Oh- there! Her brother and his almost-but-not-quite-boyfriend where apologizing extensively as they stepped over people's bags and knees in order to get back to their place in the stands. Yuni waved, but they didn't seem to notice, far too caught up in each other.

They were holding hands.

They were sitting down.

They were…. Making out.

Right next to her.

Yuni was happy for her brother, but she'd rather not watch him swapping spit with his now-quite-official-boyfriend. Especially not when everyone was squeezed together already.

 _Focus on the field, Yuni._ Keep your head in the game, that was the secret to shutting out any and all crowd-related fears _and_ PDA. Green, the grass was green, the lights were bright and eyes on the ball. Focus. Focus. Focu-

A roar went through the audience as one of the players was taken out of the field, face twisted into a pained grimace. A teammate helped her sit down as another player on the bench stood up. She took large steps, like a predator closing in on the game.

A redhead. Probably Enma's sister.

Yuni's eyes widened as the girl walked out of the shade.

''She's a goddamn boulder.'' Staring at the broad shoulders, she covered her mouth, before quickly smoothing out her skirt and tucking her hair behind her ear.

Someone in the row in front of her turned around in a flurry of blue hair flying around her. ''I know, right!'' The girl beamed, ''Bluebell, nice to meet you! Here to see Mami too?''

Yuni's cheeks heated up. ''I'm here with my brother.''

Bluebell took one look at the direction she pointed, wrinkled her nose and tugged Yuni over the row of chairs. Yuni let her. ''Come on, we can share a seat. No hanky panky, better company and the greatest view of Mami's back you're going to get. Believe me. I watched the practice, I checked the angles.''

Yuni couldn't help but giggle. ''That sounds good to me!''

Pretty girls would be the death of her someday. Especially with rugby, riots and redheads involved.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Bluebell totally came home, threw herself dramatically onto Byakuran's bed, and went: ''Byaku-nii. I met my second dream woman today.''

Byakuran, draped over the couch, hand supporting his head, eyes gleaming: ''Give me _all_ the juicy details.''

I was working on my characterization of Bluebell for a Byakuran-centric fic I'm writing, and i-w-p-chan went: Now you made me think about BluebellYuniMami.

Me: Best. Pairing. Ever.

Then I did some choose games with the characters in mind and GUESS WHO GOT INSPIRED? (and was egged on by M-chan *grins*) Yes, that would be me.


End file.
